wishbonefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. John Watson
Dr. John Hamish Watson is the deuteragonist in the Sherlock Holmes detective series written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Watson is the partner of Sherlock Holmes, who is widely regarded as the greatest detective of all time. Much like Holmes, Watson appears in 4 novels and 56 short stories written by Doyle. In 1995, The Hound of the Baskervilles and ''A Scandal in Bohemia'''' ''were adapted into The Slobbery Hound and A Dogged Exposé. In both adaptations, Watson is portrayed by Ric Spiegel. Biography Watson was born in 1852 in London, England. He attended St. Bartholomew's Hospital in London, as well as the University of London, playing rugby for the Blackheath Club. He graduated in 1878, with a degree in Medical Science. After graduation, he was commissioned by the Army Medical Services, perfoming medical training at Royal Victoria Hospital in Southampton. While in India in 1879, he joined the 5th Northumberland Fusiliers, serving as a Surgeon Captain, as well as front-line service. He was removed from his brigade and transferred to the 66th Berkshire Regiment of Foot. For the next 18 months, he fought in the Second Anglo-Afghan War, serving in Afghanistan. On July 27, 1880, Watson was injured by jezail bullets during the Battle of Maiwand, having been shot in the shoulder and upper leg, near the abdominal area. He retreated to Kandahar, and was sent to a Peshawar military hospital. While there, he contracted typhoid fever. Because he was not in the condition to serve in the military any longer, Watson was discharged and sent back to England on the HMS Orontes. In 1881, Watson met Scotland Yard consultant Sherlock Holmes, who was looking for a lodger for his home at 221B Baker Street. Watson complied to help pay rent, and became the crime-solving partner of Holmes. The Slobbery Hound The Case and Sir Henry Baskerville]] Watson is first seen talking with Holmes in their house on the stormy night of October 1, 1889. Knocking is heard on their door; Holmes tells Watson to open it. Watson opens the door to find Dr. James Mortimer and Sir Henry Baskerville standing in the doorway. He greets both gentlemen before leading them inside. He presents them to Holmes, who informs them of the situation: Sir Henry intends to inherit his fortune at Baskerville Hall, a mansion out on the Dartmoor moors, after the recent passing of his uncle Sir Charles, who is believed to have died from a heart attack. Mortimer believes that Sir Charles died as a result of a legend surrounding the mansion: anyone of Baskerville blood who wanders the haunted moors alone at night will be tracked down and brutally killed by a giant supernatural hound. This curse started with Sir Hugo Baskerville, the most wicked member of the family, in 1647. After interviewing Mortimer, Holmes decides to have Watson go with them to Baskerville Hall, while he will catch up later on; Watson complies. Meeting with Jack Stapleton ]] On October 13, Watson arrives at Merripit House to meet with Jack Stapleton. Stapleton invites him in, and the two engage in conversation. Stapleton asks Watson if Sherlock Holmes has caught any suspects involving Sir Charles's murder. Watson is surprised, as he never mentioned Holmes, but Stapleton says that Watson would not be here if Holmes wasn't investigating. At this moment, Sir Henry and Stapleton's sister Beryl enter the house, having just returned from a walk; Beryl had shown Sir Henry the town and the moors. Just then, a howl is heard in the distance, and everyone hears it. Sir Henry asks Watson if he heard it, to which he wordlessly agrees. The Revelation On October 19, Holmes takes Watson into the dining room of Baskerville Hall, where he shows the portrait of Sir Hugo Baskerville. Using this portrait (which briefly shows Stapleton in the place of Sir Hugo), Holmes reveals that Stapleton has been in disguise all along because he is a direct descendant of Sir Hugo, and wants the family fortune for himself. Stapleton knew that Sir Charles had a weak heart, so he used the legend of the Hound to scare Sir Charles into a fatal heart attack. Sir Henry is next to die as, apart from Stapleton, he is the only surviving member of the Baskerville Family. Holmes asks Watson where Sir Henry is, and Watson replies that he is dining with Beryl. With horror, Holmes realizes that Stapleton has led Sir Henry into a trap, and the two rush off to Merripit House to save him. As they approach Merripit House, howling is heard from deep inside the moorlands. As they traverse the foggy moors, Watson hides in a bush after Holmes says that he hears movement. It is revealed to be coming from Sir Henry, who is on his way back to Baskerville Hall. Howling is heard again, and they all turn to see Stapleton standing there, smiling evilly, with the dog at his heels. As Holmes dives into the bush with Watson, Watson draws out his gun, asking what the hound is, but Holmes tells Watson not to let Stapleton get away. Watson chases after Stapleton, with the hound following him. back in London]] As Holmes checks on Sir Henry, gunshots are heard in the distance, and Watson returns from the fog, having presumably killed the hound, with his left hand covered in phosphorus. Holmes reveals that Stapleton covered the hound in phosphorus, and starved it so much that it would kill anything. Holmes tells Watson that they need to capture Stapleton, as nobody deserves to be treated the way he treated the hound. Watson is next seen with Holmes, back at their London flat. Stapleton's fate is unknown, but it is presumed that he was arrested and sentenced, as Holmes says "his punishment is assured". A Dogged Exposé Physical Description Watson has grey hair in a receding hairline, grey eyes, and a grey moustache. Watson's main outfit is a black top hat, a grey coat with a back rear lapel of a different material, a lighter grey vest, a white club-collar shirt, a red tie, black pants, and black shoes. He carries a cane for decoration. * For his introductory scene, Watson wears a grey knee-length coat with peaked lapels, a lighter grey vest, a white shirt, a black cravat, black pants, and black shoes. In addition, Watson carries a black Webley "WG" Army Model revolver. Behind the Scenes In both The Slobbery Hound and A Dogged Exposé, Watson is played by Ric Spiegel. Trivia * The gun that Watson holds is a black Webley "WG" Army Model revolver.